


Ryūji

by VNVdarkangel



Series: As the bird landed on the ocean [10]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Childbirth, F/F, HthaN-worldline, Pregnancy, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:35:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26838319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VNVdarkangel/pseuds/VNVdarkangel
Summary: It's time for Kotori and Umi to take the leap to start a family
Relationships: Minami Kotori/Sonoda Umi, Nishikino Maki/Yazawa Nico
Series: As the bird landed on the ocean [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797262
Comments: 14
Kudos: 21





	Ryūji

**Author's Note:**

> This fic ties up something I began in the second epilogue to "Next steps..." ( https://archiveofourown.org/works/19739953/chapters/46720795 )

Nishikino Maki felt a vibration in her doctor's coat. With an initial flash of worry she lifted the device from her pocket.

_Puh, it's not Nico. But what does Kotori want?_

**LittleBird** : I need to talk to you. Please don't tell Umi-chan or Nico-chan.

_Is she in trouble?_

Fortunately, she was nearing the end of her round in the hospital so getting some private time in her office was completely within reason. She dropped of the files she'd been carrying at Miyuki's desk, the elder assistant smiling at her.

"Calling Kotori-chan?"  
"Yes... huh? How do you know?"  
"She called earlier, i advised her to send you a message."  
"Oh. I see. Anyway... stop anyone from coming in. Even Nico-chan."  
"Has to be important then."  
"Probably, she doesn't want Umi to know either."  
"Hmm... better call her then." she went back to her paperwork.

Maki entered her office, took a deep breath and pressed _Dial_ on Kotori's contact. The call connected.

"Maki-chan?" Kotori sounded worried.

"It's me. What's going on?"  
"I... want to ask you for a favour..."  
"Kotori... are you in trouble?"  
"What? No! I'm... I'm just nervous."  
"You sure?"  
"Yes... I wanted to ask if you can set up a meeting with the team that is helping you and Nico-chan have a child."

Silence.

"Maki-chan?"  
"I'm here. I was just surprised. I can get her to contact you and you can work out a time sure... but Kotori... why not tell Umi?"  
"I know I'm silly, and that this about us... but I don't want to force her... also... I want to make sure that everything is ok with me, that it would be possible before I talk to her."  
"I think I understand. If you want it, no one apart from Suzuki-sensei and me will know. It can be anonymous since it's still a study if you like."  
"That's ok but thank you Maki-chan. I... thank you."  
"Should I give her your phone, LINE, mail?"  
"Phone should be fine. Thanks again Maki-chan."  
"Anytime Kotori. Good luck."  
"Thanks. Bye."  
"Bye."

The line disconnected.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later Kotori’s phone rang. Unknown number.

“Hello?”  
“Suzuki Haruka. Is this Minami Kotori-san?”  
“Yes.”  
“Nishikino-sensei asked me to call. I understand you’re interested in being part of our project?”  
“Yes.”  
“Excellent. I’d like to set up a time when I can meet you both so that we can run the initial series of test. Nothing dramatic, just a blood screen and a non-invasive scan.”  
“Ehh… it’s… only me.”

A moment’s hesitation.

“Excuse me?”  
“It will be just me.”  
“Just… you?”  
“Yes, I… haven’t told my partner that I’m going to see you.”

Another pause.

“You are aware that I will need to test her as well to be able to proceed?”  
“I am… I think, I don’t really know much about the entire process, just that you were able to give Maki-chan and Nico-chan something special.”  
“I… I don’t know what to say…”  
“I need to know if I’m good enough… for her sake. I don’t want to give her hope if I’m not… good enough.”  
Kotori heard a nearly noiseless sigh.

“I understand.” Kotori heard the sound of pages turning, “When is a good time? I have time tomorrow, 2pm. We’ll take some blood samples that I’ll have the lab analyse while you’re here.”  
“That’s perfect, Um... ehh… she’s at work then and I can let my staff handle the shop.”  
“Good. See you then. I assume you know where to go?”  
“I do.”  
“Just let reception know and they’ll take care of it from there. See you tomorrow.”  
“See you.”

* * *

For some reason the final steps leading up to Nishikino General felt heavier than all the steps from the station put together. Kotori wasn’t afraid of hospitals, far from it, but her visit today was not ordinary. She was a few minutes early, so she strode in a casual pace to through the double doors of the entrance and was met by Maki.

“Maki-chan?”  
“Hi Kotori. I’ll be your escort.” a faint smile on Maki’s lips.  
“Oh, thank you, Maki-chan.” Kotori followed Maki.

After a few turns Maki asked:

“Are you sure about this Kotori? Not telling Umi?”  
“I… yes. I know she thinks about it, I just want to make certain I’m good enough for her.”  
“You’ve been through so much. Do you have any idea how much she gushes over you when soldier game gets together?”  
“She… she does?”  
“With a little sake in her, the only things she talks about it is you. How amazing you are, how much in love she is, how happy she is with your life together, both now and before. She’d never think you’re not good enough. She worries about that herself. Probably more than you.”

Another turn into a long corridor. A few patients greeted Maki who returned the curtesy. Kotori looked deep in thought.

“Maki-chan?”  
“Mm?”  
“Do you think we’ll make good parents?”  
“You’re asking me? I’m afraid I won’t be… Nico-chan will be amazing, but me? Honestly, we do what we can, that’s all we can do. You’ll do fine. I know you both will… we’re here.”

Kotori took a deep breath.

“Thank you, Maki-chan. Really.” Kotori hugged Maki.  
“It’s OK.” Maki blushed a little, “You’ll be fine. She’s good.”

She knocked.

“Come in.” a friendly voice called.

* * *

“Looking at your results...” Suzuki Haruka said, eying the file, “it looks good and you would definitely be a valid candidate going forward.”

She put down the file.

“But, as you know, this is highly experimental. The entire gene modification procedure is a minefield, both practically and ethically. With Yazawa-san and Nishikino-san we did as little as possible, just making sure that nature was able to work with what we had. But it took us a few tries to get it right.”  
“I didn’t know that. What happened to the earlier attempts, if I may ask?” asked Kotori.  
“Nothing at all, it was all just a mass of organic material, it never started to bond. I’m speaking in non-technical terms here, of course.”  
“Of course. But the risk to us at that time is none?”  
“True, apart from maybe psychological. But we can provide help. Both Yazawa-san and Nishikino-san knew what was involved, and they managed fine.” Suzuki-sensei said, turning towards Kotori and folded her hands on the desk, I just want you to know, that this is not foolproof yet. So that you can set your expectations if we are allowed to proceed accordingly.”

So she and Umi would be safe, but they had to be ready that it might need time to get right.

“I know. It will be fine. I have faith in you and your team.” Kotori tried to sound as cheery and collected as she could.  
“I wish I had your disposition; I worry about everything. But that way I’m ready to help when needed.” Suzuki-sensei chuckled, “If you don’t mind me asking, you said your partner doesn’t know you’re here. May I know why?”

Kotori thought for a moment, should she mention her own insecurity? The truth minus that.

“Well, you see. I wanted to be certain that it would be a possibility before talking to her. She is quite set in her ways sometimes.”  
“Has to be quite the woman.”  
“She is.” Kotori smiled.  
“Well, I see no reason from your side not to let you participate. But I will have to run tests on your partner too before we can give a definite go-ahead.”  
“Of course.”  
“In that case, “Suzuki-sensei stood up, “I hope to see you both in the near future.”  
“As do I.” Kotori stood up and bowed, “Thank you for your time.”

* * *

**The night after Akane’s birth.**

Kotori’s thumb touched the ring on her finger, it felt so unreal, a dream she’d had since before high school, probably when she began to understand what love is.  
It was still in Kotori’s and Umi’s bedroom, only their heavy breathing gave hint of the couples activities that had ended just previously.

“Umi-chan?” Kotori said, stroking the head that was resting on her exposed chest.  
“Mhm?” Umi replied, placing a kiss on Kotori’s chest. Kotori inhaled sharply.  
“Akane is a small miracle, isn’t she?”  
“She is. When I saw her, it made me realize something. Without a word, she changed my direction.”  
“How about… we have our own miracle?” Kotori asked, trying not to hold her breath.

Umi raised herself, looking into Kotori’s eyes.

“You mean… like Maki and Nico-sanpai?”  
“Yes.”  
“You and me….”  
“Yes.”  
“Having a child.”  
“Yes.” Kotori didn’t want to plead, to change Umi’s mind, she wanted her to want it too, “But I want you to do this for yourself in that case, not for me.” Kotori insisted.

Umi was silent for a moment, then lent down, placing kisses on Kotori’s chest, working upwards, ending with a deep kiss as she reached Kotori’s mouth, Umi and Kotori’s warmth blending.

“We would have to meet with the team that helped Maki and Nico?”  
“Yes, she’s at Maki’s hospital.”  
“I see.”

Umi kissed Kotori again.

“Let’s ask Maki to set up a time, ok?”  
“Umi-chan…”  
“I love you Kotori, and having a family with you, our own miracle, is something I want.”

Words failed Kotori, her eyes moistening. Her arms moved on their own, embracing the blunette, burying her face in Umi’s shoulder.

* * *

**1 week later**

“Sonoda-san, your test just came back and, I have to say, I’m impressed.” Suzuki Haruka said.  
“Excuse me?”  
“You are in amazing health and your body is better shape than the average in your age-group by far.”

Umi remain silent.

“It’s a compliment, Umi-chan” Kotori whispered.  
“Oh, I see.” Umi whispered back, the addressed Suzuki-sensei, “Thank you. I take pride in my health.”  
“Both of you are in in very good health, and from the tests, I see no reason for you to either participate or carry a child to term. This is something that you will have to decide. Medically, there is no reason for either of you not to do it.”

The couple smiled at each other.

“We will discuss it and let you know our answer.” Umi said.

* * *

**1 week later**

The hospital gown was probably the least stylish garment she had ever worn, but looking at Umi, she found it to be incredibly fetching. Maybe her thoughts of why they were here and why Umi wore it, coloured her perception. Umi had always been beautiful, but in this siple garb, she looked like a goddess of ancient times.

“Ready?” asked Kotori.

Umi turned around, taking in Kotori in her gown, smiling

_You have never been more beautiful._

“Let’s go.” Umi gently took Kotori’s hand and they walked out of the changing room into the operating theatre.

* * *

**10 months later**

Kotori was semi-reclining in the hospital bed, the contractions continuing their regular pattern. Electrodes on her body transmitting a steady pulse of rhythm to a machine by the bed. Umi was beside her, helping her as best she could. Maki entered the room.

“Maki?” Umi asked puzzled.  
“Hello Kotori. Umi.” Maki said as she came to her friends.  
“But what…” Kotori mumbled, grimacing as the contraction came.  
“I need you both to listen to me, ok? First of all, the baby is fine, the heart is strong, and it’s fully developed. However, it hasn’t turned properly, we hoped it would, but it hasn’t, so we’re going to have to do a c-section. That’s why I’m here. I’m going to perform it.”

Umi and Kotori stared at Maki as if she’d said she was a space alien.

“Kotori, we’re going to do a surgery to get your child out, it won’t be able on its own. Do you understand?”  
“Yes, but… is something wrong?”  
“Both you and the baby are fine, this happens sometimes and it’s ok. We’re trained to handle this, and I’ve done this many times before. It will be ok.”

Before Kotori could answer a very strong contraction made her cry out,

“I guess there is no time to waste. Umi, you’re coming too.” And Maki released the breaks on the bed and decoupled the machine.

Umi stood still looking from Maki to Kotori and back to Maki, panic evident. Maki shook her friend slightly.

“Sonoda Umi!”, Umi stood at attention,” Kotori needs you now. Help her”  
“Yes.” Umi said and started to fuzz over Kotori as Maki steered the bed out of the room and into a nearby operating room.

For the next half hour neither Umi, nor Kotori saw exactly what was going on the team, led by Maki performed the procedure. They held hands, kissed with Umi doing what she could be make Kotori comfortable throughout until the sound of a baby’s scream filled the room.

“Congratulations.”, Maki said through her mask, “It’s a boy!” and directing at the staff, “Get him cleaned up so she can have him on her chest. I’m closing.”

Fifteen minutes later, Kotori and Umi were back in the room they had been in earlier, a baby lying on Kotori’s exposed chest, with Umi gently touching the boys skin and repeated kissing Kotori on the cheek. They heard a small knock.

“Come in.” Umi said being careful not to be too loud.  
“Everyone ok?” Maki entered, changed back into her white doctor’s coat.  
“Yeah… he’s amazing. So small…” Kotori said dreamingly.  
“They don’t stay that for long, trust me.” Maki smiled, “Got a name?”  
“We were thinking about Ryūji. What do you think?” Umi asked.  
“It’s your choice, but I guess It’s good. Dragons are a strong symbol.”

They all looked at the little person wiggling around on Kotori’s chest.

“Hi Ryūji. Welcome home.” they said in unison.

**Author's Note:**

> Please forgive me Kotori for doing a c-section on you! I had no choice.


End file.
